Free radical polymerizations which include nonconjugated dienes (and bis vinyl ethers) usually yield polymers which are crosslinked because of the "separate" reaction of each of the double bonds with the free radicals in the reactions. However, it is known that in some instances perfluorinated or partially fluorinated compounds containing two such double bonds do not form crosslinked polymers, but form polymers containing cyclic structures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,326,917, 5,313,003, 5,260,492, 4,897,457, J. E. Fearn, et al., J. Polym. Sci. A-1, vol. 4, p. 131-140 (1966) and D. W. Brown, et al., J. Polym. Sci. A-2, vol. 7, p. 601-608 (1969) all describe the polymerization of partially or fully fluorinated compounds containing two double bonds which give polymers having cyclic structures. The instant monomers and polymers are not disclosed therein.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,741 discloses amorphous, partially fluorinated polymers containing selected cyclic units.
D. J. Burton, et al., J. Fluorine Chem., vol. 50, p. 257-264 (1990) describe the synthesis of 1,1,2,3,3-pentafluoro-1,5-heaxdiene. No homologs are described.